Yo, y mi otro yo Second Season
by KonaKona000
Summary: Segunda temporada de Yo, y mi otro yo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

Una cálida mañana del mes de abril, a finales, casi en mayo. Dos alumnas de universidad se encontraban durmiendo juntas en la cama de la habitación que la universidad les había proporcionado para que vivieran allí el tiempo que sus estudios necesitasen. El sol empezaba a filtrarse a través de las cortinas dejando paso a un hilo de luz que iluminó directamente la cara de una de las chicas. Dos años habían pasado ya desde que aquellas dos chicas terminaran la preparatoria e ingresasen en la universidad. Una de las chicas empezó a despertarse gracias a los rayos de sol que se habían filtrado por su ventana.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró la chica al despertarse-. ¿Qué hora es?-echó un vistazo rápido al despertador que tenía en su mesita de noche. Marcaba las nueve de la mañana, las clases empezaban a las once ese día por diversos motivos-. Aún queda algo de tiempo...

La chica al ver la hora que el reloj marcaba decidió volver a dormirse hasta que la hora requerida para las clases llegara. Por alguna razón la chica no podía volver a dormirse, muchos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza, ninguno de vital importancia pero lo suficientemente molestos como para no dejarla dormir. La chica decidió levantarse en vez de quedarse allí tirada. Se levantó tratando de no despertar a su pareja. Se quedó mirándola durante un minuto desde el centro de la habitación, observó la cama otra cama vacía en el otro lado de la habitación que ella no usaba muchas veces. Empezó a vestirse, no sabía qué iba a hacer después de eso, aún faltaba una hora y media antes del inicio de las clases. Su única opción sería deambular por todo el recinto. Terminó de vestirse y ahora se disponía a dejar la habitación.

-¿Yui...? -dijo la chica que aún estaba en la cama al notar la puerta.

-Shhh. Sólo voy a dar un paseo, tú sigue durmiendo -dijo Yui antes de salir de la habitación.

La chica empezó a caminar a través de los pasillos de la universidad. Pasó por la habitación de una de sus amigas. ''Eli-chan y Mako..., me pregunto si estarán aún dormidas...''. Yui pensó en los sentimientos de Mako al no estar en la misma habitación que su novia. Elizabeth, por otro lado hizo todo lo posible para quedar como compañera de Yui, haciendo uso de sus contactos, pero Tsumugi fue más rápida y ella lo consiguió antes. Lo mejor que Mako consiguió fue quedar a tres habitaciones de la de Yui lo cual la frustró mucho. Siguió caminando hasta pasar después de diez minutos por la habitación de otras de sus amigas, Ritsu y Mio. Yui pensó en la suerte que ellas habían tenido en quedar juntas y no como Mako o incluso Elizabeth.

Yui salió al campo de la universidad, un enorme jardín con grandes campos de cesped donde los estudiantes podían acostarse y relajarse del estrés causado por los estudios. Yui caminó hasta uno de los árboles que estaban allí y se sentó debajo de éste para por recostarse. Una vez que Yui se sentó contempló la vista que tenía a su disposición: el resto del gran campo de cesped adornado con una fuente con la escultura de unos ángeles. Más allá se podía observar el resto de la universidad, así como una gran cancha para hacer deportes y el resto de los dormitorios donde estaba su hermana menor y algunas amigas más. Yui estuvo sentada bajo el enorme árbol que le proporcionaba un buen sitio, hurgó en su bolsilo hasta que por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando: una cajetilla de cigarrilos que estaban por la mitad, Yui sacó uno y lo llevo a su boca, y procedió a encenderlo.

-''Debería dejar esto...'' -pensó y rió ante el pensamiento. Le dió otra calada al cigarrillo.

Así siguió hasta que el cigarrillo se terminó por completo. Luego de que se acabara de dedicó a observar el paisaje hasta que tuviera que irse. En más de una ocasión Yui estuvo a punto de caer en un profundo sueño pero ella era más rápida y reaccionaba antes de sucumbir. Cuando faltaba media hora para que las clases comenzaran el teléfono de Yui empezó a vibrar, esta lo sacó rápidamente para ver de qué se trataba. Era Tsumugi, quien le preguntaba en dónde se encontraba, ante esto Yui sonrió y dijo que estaba en camino. Se levantó de su cómodo sitio y se dirigió a donde era solicitada.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde recidía y se encontró a Tsumugi recién vestida. Esta saludó a Yui con una sonrisa y esta le devolvió el gesto. La rubia se acercó a esta para darle un beso por los buenos días y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo se detuvo en seco.

-Un momento...-dijo mientras olfateaba a su pareja. Yui tragó saliba-. Has fumado, ¿verdad? -dijo la rubia con voz severa y mirando fijamente a su pareja.

-B-Bueno... -dijo Yui sin saber qué decir.

-¡Yui! -exclamó esta.

-L-Lo siento Mugi-chan-dijo Yui-. S-Solamente fue uno solo, te lo juro.

-No debería ser ninguno. Sabes perfectamente que eso es perjudicial para la salud.

-L-Lo lamento -dijo Yui resignada con la cabeza baja.

-¿Tienes más? -preguntó seria Tsumugi.

-''¡Piensa rápido!''-pensó Yui-. N-No, se me han acabado.

-¿Segura...?-dijo esta mirando fijamente a Yui-. ¿No me estás mintiendo...?

Yui se quedó paralizada ante la mirada inquisidora de Tsumugi. No se le ocurría respuesta que pudiera dejar satisfecha a su pareja y ahora interrogadora. Ante esto visualizó toda la habitación para ubicar cada objeto, encontró lo que estaba buscando: su mochila. Soltó una risa nerviosa lo cual confundió a Tsumugi y durante ese lapso de tiempo haciendo buen uso de sus reflejos agarró su mochila y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación.

-¡Yui! -gritó Tsumugi enfadada desde la habitación por la repentina acción de Yui.

-¡Lo siento! -respondió esta riendo.

-¿Yui? -dijo Mako desde la puerta al ver pasar a la castaña a toda velocidad.

Tsumugi suspiró con una sonrisa ante la carrera matinal que Yui había hecho, lo cual le causó mucha gracia. Agarró sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a clases ella también.

Yui se encontraba en clases sentada en su sitio con aire victorioso por haber logrado escapar de Tsumugi sin daño alguno. Yui había empezado a fumar desde una vez que su hermana tuvo un accidente con un coche, ella fue trasladada al hospital y Yui ante la ansiedad provocada había empezado a fumar, a pesar de que el accidente no fue la gran cosa. Todo eso había ocurrido seis meses atrás. Yui se encontraba sentada acariciando un mechón de pelo que sobresalía, no se había cortado el pelo en mucho tiempo y este había crecido considerablemente. Una voz masculina la interrumpió.

-''Buenos días Yui'' -dijo la voz.

-''Oh, Roger, buenos días'' -respondió la chica.

-''¿Problemas otra vez?''

-''Sí... Es Mugi-chan. Quiere que deje de fumar, pero simplemente no puedo''

-''Creo que deberías hacerle caso''.

-''¿También te vas a poner en mi contra?'' -respondió Yui.

-''No es eso. Sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado'' -dijo Roger.

-''Así me gusta'' -dijo Yui mientras seguía jugando con el mechón rebelde.

-''¿Te vas a cortar el pelo?''

-''No sé. Ya me he acostumbrado a este pelo. Podría preguntarle a Mugi-chan a ver qué opina ella'' -dijo Yui.

-''Conque tienes que pedir permiso eh'' -dijo Roger con tono burlón.

-''¡N-No es eso!-exclamó Yui sonrojada-. Es solo que... bueno...''

-''¿Bueno... qué Yui?''

-''¡Déjame en paz!'' -respondió Yui, Roger rió ante la respuesta.

Después de que Roger jugara a su antojo con Yui, esta se dedicó a prestar atención a las clases que eran impartidas, tomaba apuntes con toda responsabilidad en aquella clase que era una de las pocas en las que no estaba junto a alguna de sus amigas. Después de que las clases de la mañana acabaran Yui decidió salir al campus y se dirigió a su sitio favorito, el árbol que daba frente a la fuente. De camino a aquel sitio encendió otro cigarrillo a lo cual Roger le dijo ''Ahí vamos de nuevo'', Yui le mandó a callar. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar algo la interrumpió.

-Ejem, ejem-dijo Tsumugi en voz alta en compañía de Mio, Ritsu, Elizabeth y su hermana menor, quienes la miraban de manera recriminatoria. Las demás estaban en camino-. Conque solo uno ¿eh?

Yui lanzó una risa nerviosa con el cigarrillo aún en la boca.

**Bueno chavales. Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está la segunda temporada de Yo, y mi otro yo. Espero que les guste, hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

-M-Mugi-chan, qué sorpresa... -dijo Yui nerviosa.

-Así es Yui-dijo la rubia seria-. Pensé que me habías dicho que no tenías más, ¿o es que me has mentido Yui?

-N-No es eso... es sólo que , bueno... -intentaba explicar Yui, pero era inútil.

-''Te han pillado Yui'' -dijo Roger mientras reía.

-''¡Cállate!'' -respondió Yui.

-Estoy esperando Yui -dijo Tsumugi.

-S-Sobre eso...

-Onee-chan-dijo Ui-. Pensé que nuestros padres habían tenido una charla contigo, ¿qué sucedió entonces?

-Bueno... -empezó a explicar Yui.

_Flashback._

_Yui se encontraba de visita en su casa ya que no tendrían clases durante unos días y entonces había decidido visitar, pero sus padres no se encontraban. Yui se encontraba sola en su casa y aburrida por lo que decidió llamar a su fiel amiga Nodoka para ver si ella quería ir a hacerle compañía, esta accedió. Nodoka y Yui se encontraban viendo la televisión en la sala de la casa de Yui, la castaña decidió fumar un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a Nodoka, esta lo aceptó. Sí, Nodoka también había empezado a fumar._

_Cuando ambas estaban fumando no se percataron de que la puerta se estaba abriendo dejando paso a los padres de Yui acompañados por Ui. Los padres vieron lo que ambas chicas estaban haciendo y la madre de Yui le dijo a su esposo para que las regañara sobre lo que estaban haciendo y las converciera de que dejaran de ser fumadoras. Por lo que el padre de Yui empezó su sermón contra las pobres chicas._

_-¡Es una vergonzoso! ¿Cómo puede mi hija ser una vulgar fumadora?-exclamaba el padre de Yui. Las dos chicas escuchaban-. Y pensar que hace no mucho eras una niña inocente y pura. Y ahora mírate, ¿puedes creerlo? Y además...-paró el padre de Yui al ver que su esposa había subido al segundo piso junto con Ui-. ¿No tendréis otro por ahí? -dijo sonriendo. Yui y Nodoka también sonrieron y le regalaron tres padre de Yui vio que su esposa estaba bajando-. ¡Así que quiero que dejes de fumar! Y por ahora sal de mi vista -dijo el padre de Yui y les guiñó su ojo izquierdo. _

_-Está bien papá... -dijo Yui fingiendo culpabilidad-. Adiós papá, adiós mamá -se despidió Yui junto con su amiga y ambas salieron de la casa. _

_-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco con ellas querido? -dijo la madre de Yui._

_-No. Los jóvenes de hoy en día se les debe de tratar así -respondió el padre de Yui sonriendo en su interior._

_..._

-Y eso fue lo que pasó -terminó de explicar Yui.

-Papá... -dijo Ui con su mano cubriendo su cara.

-¡D-Da igual!-dijo Tsumugi-. No deberías fumar Yui, lo sabes... -dijo Tsumugi con tono preocupado.

-Lo sé... -dijo Yui con voz seria mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-¡Yui! -exclamó Tsumugi.

-¡L-Lo siento Mugi-chan! Es más fuerte que yo -exclamó Yui mientras forcejeaba con su brazo derecho donde estaba la mano que sostenía el cigarrilo.

-Creo que te estás burlando de nosotras Yui -dijo Mio.

-¡Imposible! Nunca podría burlarme de vosotras -dijo Yui ofendida.

-¿Nunca...? -dijo Ritsu.

-Bueno, una que otra vez. Pero es porque vosotras me dais las oportunidades. Si no lo hiciérais yo no lo haría.

-A todo caso-dijo Ritsu-. ¿Que haces aquí?

-Espero a Nodoka-chan. Dijo que quería salir por ahí. Pero creo que terminaremos yendo a su casa, siempre lo hacemos.

-¿Vas a salir con Nodoka en vez de estar conmigo? -dijo Tsumugi enfadada.

-Antes de ayer tuvimos una cita-dijo Yui-. Y mañana tenemos otra. ¿O es que ya lo has olvidado? -dijo Yui sonriente.

-N-No lo he hecho... -murmuró Tsumugi sonrojada ante el hecho de olvidar la cita de mañana. Ritsu hizo una burla a sus espaldas.

-En todo caso Mugi-chan-dijo Yui-. Si te quieres unir a nosotras eres bienvenida. Segura que a Nodoka-chan no le importa.

-N-No quiero molestarlas a las dos -dijo Tsumugi mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Eh...? No sabía que fueras una tsundere Mugi-chan-dijo Yui-. Déjame probar algo -dijo Yui. Y a continuación cogió dos gomas para el pero que tenía en su mochila y le hizo dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza de Tsumugi-. ¡Listo!-exclamó victoriosa-. ¿Qué tal?

-Ciertamente se te ven muy bien Tsumugi -dijo Ritsu analizando lentamente a la rubia.

-Es cierto -dijo Mio.

-¡Dejaros de tonterías!-estalló Tsumugi avergonzada-. ¡Y tú!-dijo señalando a Yui con su dedo índice-. Ya hablaremos después -Yui tragó saliba sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

-V-Venga Mugi-chan, sólo era una broma. Y tú lo sabes -dijo susurrando al oído de la rubia, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tsumugi, ella era débil ante eso, y Yui lo sabía perfectamente después de meses de utilizarlo.

-A-Apestas a humo... -susurró sonrojada.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tsumugi.

Nodoka vio dónde estaba Yui y que esta estaba acompañada. Así que se dio prisa en llegar a donde ella estaba, llegó al lugar acordado con Yui y saludó a todas incluyendo a la castaña. En ese momento el estómago de Yui rugió de una manera estruendosa, pero la castaña no se avergonzó en lo más mínimo.

-Hola chicas -saludó Nodoka al llegar. Estas respondieron.

-Nodoka, tengo hambre -dijo Yui.

-Está bien, está bien. Creo que tengo comida en casa, ¿quieres ir?

-Por supuesto-dijo Yui-. Nos vemos después chicas. Adiós Mugi-chan -dijo Yui a la rubia y le guiñó un ojo. Esta se sonrojó.

Nodoka y Yui se separaron del grupo de chicas y pusieron rumbo a la casa de Nodoka para pasar el día con lo mejor que sabían hacer: nada productivo. Mientras iban caminando pasaron por una tienda de música a lo cual Yui pidió a Nodoka si era posible hacer una escala en aquella tienda.

-Seguro-dijo Nodoka-. ¿Pero qué quieres comprar?

-Ya ha salido a la venta la edición especial por el veinte aniversario del último álbum de Nirvana. Bueno, salió hace un tiempo ya pero esta semana estaba de oferta junto con otras cosas.

-Ya veo... Bueno, no veo por qué no podamos entrar.

-Seguro que también encuentras algo que te guste -dijo Yui sonriendo.

-Lo dudo.

Entraron a la tienda y Yui fue directamente a buscar el artículo que quería. Nodoka al no tener la más remota idea de qué hacer mientras esperaba comenzó a mirar los diferentes discos que estaban en venta. Miró de varios grupos, algunos los conocía, el resto no tenía ni idea de que existieran. También estaba la opción de colocarte unos audífonos para poder escuchar cualquier canción de cualquier grupo. Nodoka se los colocó y comenzó a escuchar diferentes grupos. Algunos estaban bien, pero otros no le gustaban en absouto. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida decidió probar un último grupo para no desaprovechar aquella visita, se colocó los audífonos y le dio a reproducir con el cd de la banda en cuestión.

Le encantó. No sabía si era la letra, aunque eso era poco probable, o si era el estilo de aquella banda pero no podía dejar de escucharles. Así que se decidió, agarró el cd y fue a la caja donde ya se encontraba Yui pagando lo que ella había venido a buscar, vio a Nodoka que se acercaba a toda velocidad y con cara de estar feliz. ''Bienvenida'' pensó Yui al ver a Nodoka acercarse. Espero a que se acercara lo suficiente para preguntar qué había comprado.

-Oh, Nodoka-chan, veo que has cogido algo. ¿Puedo verlo? -Preguntó Yui.

-¡Claro! ¡Mira! -dijo Nodoka emocionada mientras le pasaba el cd a Yui.

-A ver... Global Flatline de Aborted... -repitió Yui lo que ponía en la portada del cd. No podía creer que a su tranquila y seria amiga amiga le gustara ese tipo de música. Yui se quedó mirando incrédula a su amiga.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Nodoka ante la mirada de Yui.

-No... no es nada... Será mejor que pagues, ya yo he comprado lo mío.

-Por supuesto.

Después de haber comprado todo lo que querían, Yui y Nodoka se encontraban de camino a casa en el tren. Nodoka venía contemplando fascinada el póster que le habían regalado por haber comprado ese cd, Yui vio el póster y la imagen que tenía no era muy agradable para todas las personas. ''Si Mugi-chan o Ui ven eso fijo que se desmayan'' pensó Yui. A ella también le habían dado un póster, pero a diferencia de Nodoka, el de ella no era algo tan impactante para la vista, sólo eran los tres miembros de la banda en un concierto que habían dado.

Después de que dejaran el tren llegaron a la casa de Nodoka. La chica estaba sola, sus padres no estaban, ambas pensaron que tenían suerte. Nodoka procedió a encender la estufa para cocinarle algo a Yui quien se moría de hambre. Yu por otro lado cogió el cd que acababa de comprar y lo empezó a reproducir en el equipo de sonido que Nodoka tenía en su casa con el volumen al máximo. La primera canción empezó y Yui podía sentir como la música la invadía literalmente. Nodoka también se dejó llevar mientras cocinaba, movía un poco las caderas al ritmo de la música y tambien movía un poco su cabeza para agitar su cabello.

Así siguieron hasta que la comida estuvo lista. Cuando Nodoka terminó de preparar la cena, Yui decidió bajar la música a un nivel aceptablemente bajo, para que así no pudieran molestar a los vecinos. Después de haber terminado de comer y haber guardado el reposo correspondiente decidieron continuar con la mini fiesta privada que ellas solas se habían montado. Elevaron el nivel de la música hasta el nivel más alto que pudieron, para evitar las quejas de los vecinos. Nodoka empezó a hurgar entre los estantes de la cocina buscando alguna cosa que ella quisiera, Yui no sabía que estaba haciendo.

-Hey Yui. ¿Te animas? -dijo Nodoka mientras agitaba en su mano una botella que estaba hasta la mitad de Whisky.

-Oh Nodoka, pequeña diablilla -dijo Yui riendo.

Algo que no sabíamos era que ambas chicas con el paso del tiempo habían adquirido una gran resistencia al alcohol. Pero a pesar de eso el alcohol del que disponía Nodoka era un alcohol de buena categoría, no era un Whisky de supermercado. Yui no tenía ni idea de cómo había conseguido algo así a lo que ella respondió con una sola palabra: contactos. Yui no le dio importancia y siguió bebiendo a la par de su amiga. Mientras bebían el calor atacó a las dos amigas, así que decidieron precindir de la parte superior de su ropa, exceptuando los sujetadores, se arremangaron todo lo posible los pantalones que tenían y le subieron el volumen un poco más, la verdadera fiesta había empezado.

Después de haber festejado todo lo que pudieron las chicas cayeron exhaustas, y sin aire. Decidieron tomar un descanso. Además, el cd que Yui había colocado había reproducido todas las canciones de las que disponía. Así que debían encontrar qué más reproducir. Antes de hacer eso ambas chicas se sentaron en el suelo apoyando sus espaldas contra el sofá que estaba en la sala apoyadas hombro con hombro para aguantarse la una a la otra.

-Uff-dijo Yui-. Estoy sudando mucho.

-Yo estoy igual -respondió Nodoka. Ambas respiraban pesadamente y seguían ebrias.

-Sabes... Ahora que me doy cuenta tienes un muy buen cuerpo Nodoka-chan -dijo Yui sonriendo.

-Qué dices. Yo creo que tu cuerpo es mejor.

-Qué va. Mira-dijo Yui agarrándose su pecho-. Las mías son más pequeñas que las tuyas.

-Pero qué dice... -Nodoka se giró para ver el busto de Yui a lo cual la castaña también se había girado quedanso así ambas frente a frente quedando a sólo unos milímetros de los labios de la otra. Ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra y ver a la perfección sus caras, ambas estaban mirándose fijamente y estaban sonrojadas a causa del momento y por el alcohol que habían ingerido. Nodoka tragó saliba sin moverse de su posición actual.

-S-Será mejor que busquemos alguna otra cosa para escuchar -dijo Yui nerviosa. A lo que Nodoka respondió con un simple ''sí'' que fue apenas audible.

-A ver... a ver... creo que tenía algo por aquí... -decía Yui mientras hurgaba en su mochila buscando otro cd para poder escuchar. Nodoka la observaba desde atrás aún sentada apoyando la espalda en el sofá.

-''¡Maldición!'' -pensó Nodoka y le dio otro trago a la botella antes de levantarse a ayudar a Yui-. Eres muy desordenada Yui -dijo Nodoka mientras le arrebataba de las manos la mochila a Yui.

-Perdón, perdón... -decía Yui riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Era una cálida mañana. Yui se encontraba durmiendo sobre el pecho de su pareja, Tsumugi, después de haber regresado de la cita que había programado con la rubia. Aunque al final habían tenido una leve discusión ya que una mujer de aproximadamente unos veinticinco años se había acercado a Yui con la intención de llegar lejos con ella, a pesar de que la castaña le insistía de no querer nada con aquella mujer esta seguía insistiendo, lo cual provocó que Tsumugi se enfadara con Yui a pesar de que ella no tenía la culpa. Yui tuvo que salir en busca de esta después de que Tsumugi se marchara indignada alegando de que Yui era ''muy blanda'' con la mujer para decirle que no le interesaba. Después de que Yui se disculpara con la rubia esta le perdonó y aceptó de que había sido muy ruda con ella. Después de un rato más en la cita la noche cayó y tuvieron que regresar a casa.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Tsumugi al despertar, vio a Yui, quien reposaba en su pecho-. Espero que estés cómoda -susurró riendo. Yui simplemente se acomodó.

La rubia volvió a quedarse dormida ya que la situación era favorable. Después de otro rato de siesta la castaña, quien había estado todo el tiempo en aquella almohada reconfortante, despertó. Cuando esta despertó la rubia también lo hizo, ambas se miraron mutuamente y se dieron un beso en los labios por los buenos días. Tsumugi vio la hora y reaccionó aterrada a la hora marcada, se apresuró a vestirse lo más rápido posible. Cuando Tsumugi terminó de cambiarse se apresuró a salir de la habitación para dirigirse a clases Yui le recordó que ese día no habían clases, esto se lo recordó mientras intentaba contener su risa, la rubia ante tal error no supo hacer otra cosa más que avergonzarse.

-¡Para ya! -exclamó Tsumugi avergonzada dirigiéndose hacia Yui.

Después de que el incidente de la desorientación de la rubia estuviese aclarado Yui empezó a vestirse ya que lo único que tenía era una camisa de manga larga de color blanco y su ropa interior, pero sin sujetador. Cuando por fin terminó de vestirse tenía puesta una camiseta de color blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas también negras.

-¿Vas a salir? -preguntó Tsumugi al ver a Yui en la puerta.

-Sí. Mis padres están hoy en casa y me pidieron que les hiciera una visita. Cómo se nota que me extrañan -dijo Yui dramatizando, Tsumugi rió.

-Seguramente -respondió riendo Tsumugi. El móvil de Yui vibró.

-Es Ui-dijo Yui mientras leía el mensaje-. Dice que me está esperando en la entrada. Será mejor que me dé prisa. Adiós my darling -dijo Yui al salir.

-Adi... ¿Qué? -respondió Tsumugi confundida ante la despedida de Yui, escuchó la risa de la castaña al oto lado de la puerta.

Yui logró reunirse con Ui, quien estaba esperando junto con Azusa quien se desviaría después de recorrer un tramo del camino con ellas. Partieron rumbo a sus diferentes destinos. Mientras recorría el camino que tenían juntas las tres, iban hablando de diferentes temas, Azusa iba contándole a Yui los diferentes compañeros de clases que tenía, decía que algunos eran buenos compañeros y que merecían la pena pero también decía que habían otros alumnos que eran simplemente inaguantables y que les gustaba hacer de todo menos lo que era útil, más de uno había intentado ligar con Azusa en más de una ocasión pero esta siempre les rechazaba de la manera más dura posible.

Habían llegado a la estación de metro a la cual debían ir, Azusa tomó otro tren ya que ella debía ir a recoger un encargo que ya estaba listo. Las dos hermanas se despidieron de la chica y se dispusieron también a tomar el tren que ellas debían tomar. Se subieron al tren y mientras este avanza sobre los raíles las dos hermanas iban viendo el paisaje que se cernía sobre ellas, aunque Ui iba más bien observando a las diferentes personas que se subían y bajaban del tres cada vez que este se disponía a detenerse en la estación correspondiente. Durante el recorrido pudo observar muchos tipos de personas, desde personas cuyo atuendo era normal hasta otras que el mero hecho de verlas resultaba impactante, como por ejemplo una chica cuyo cabello estaba teñido con colores que normalmente no corresponderían al color natural del cabello, además, la chica tenía una cantidad considerable de piercings en ambas orejas, y cuyas dos extremidades estaban totalmente cubiertas por tatuajes con variados diseños. Pudo ver a un chico de aproximadamente veinte o veinticinco años vestido con un uniforme militar de color blanco con adornos dorados y unas cuantas medallas en reconocimiento a las tareas que este pudo haber desempeñado. Ui no creyó que aquel joven fuera un militar real sino simplemente alguien que se dirigía a alguna especie de fiesta o convención de algún tipo.

Después de un rato observando su entorno llegaron a la estación destinada. Ambas chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron del tren. Caminaron a través de los pasillo y a través de la cantidad de gente que se concentraba siempre a la hora que el tren se detenía en la estación. Salieron de la estación y se dirigieron a paso calmado pero lo suficientemente rápido para llegar en pocos momentos a la casa donde sus padres las estaban esperando. Los padres de Yui, cabe destacar, no se opusieron cuando se enteraron de las inclinaciones con respecto a los gustos de Yui ni mucho menos cuando supieron que la pareja de su querida hija era una de sus mejores amigas, quien era sumamente confiable y además, esto lo dijo el padre de Yui con tono bromista, la chica que estaba enamorada de Yui era adinerada lo cual suponía ventajas para ellos, Yui después de oír ese comentario reprendió a su padre con el mismo tono burlón.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa prosiguieron a tocar dicha puerta donde las recibió su madre dándole a cada una un abrazo que rozaba lo mortal, ambas chicas pidieron ser liberadas de aquella aprensión y después de haberse liberado se revisaron sus respectivos cuellos en busca de algún daño lo cual ofendió a su madre quien se los hizo notar, las tres rieron después de eso. Entraron a la casa donde estaba su padre en la cocina preparando comida para los cuatro. Su padres las recivió cariñosamente dándole un beso en la frente a cada una, las dos chicas recriminaron al padre por aquel saludo ya que ambas eran mayores para aquel tipo de saludos. El padre de las dos chicas avizó a todos una vez completada la tarea de preparar la comida que consistía en sushi al más puro estilo japonés asombrando a ambas hermanas ya que ellas desconocían la habilidad que su padre poseía.

-Me subestimáis queridas -dijo el padre lleno de orgullo.

-Estuvo practicando como loco para poder lograr esto. Si te contara los intentos que hizo antes de que viniérais -dijo riendo la madre.

El padre se defendió diciendo que no fueron tantos intentos. Después de terminar de comer todos empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas, Yui y Ui le contaban a sus padres la vida de universidad contando las cosas buenas que tenía aquella vida y también diciendo unas cuantas cosas malas, como por ejemplo de que los alumnos eran menos reservados aquí que en la preparatoria y ese tipo de cosas. Ui se ausentó durante un rato, aunque Yui la vio subir apresuradamente las escaleras, parecía nerviosa. Volvió después de diez minutos pero nadie le pregunto nada cuando esta volvió. Siguieron hablando, esta vez el turno fue para el padre de las chicas, quien les contaba cosas acerca de su trabajo, diciendo que había días tan difíciles que al final de la jornada no podía ni con su propia vida y apenas tocaba la cama se sumergía en un sueño profundo. Luego, la madre de Yui y Ui empezó a darles consejos a cada una en el tema del amor, qué tipo de persona era la adecuada y cómo preseguir más allá de los besos y abrazos, ambas hermanas después de un tiempo escuchando le pidieron detenerse, la madre de estas rió ante la reacción de sus hijas. La madre de las chicas se levantó en dirección a la cocina diciendo que había comprado una tarta de fresa para celebrar la reunión, se escuchó un ruido en la cocina y fueron a ver qué sucedia.

-¿Sucede algo mamá? -preguntó Yui al entrar a la cocina.

-Qué raro...-dijo la madre- tenía una tarta de fresa guardada aquí, pero ya no está.

-¿Segura? No será que te habrás confundido y piensas que la tenías -dijo Yui.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?-dijo la madre de Yui enfadada-. Y sí, sé que la tenía. Pregúntale a tu padre si quieres.

-Pues no sé qué decir... Las tartas no se levantan solas y se escapan.

-¿Acaso te estás burlando jovencita? -dijo la madre de Yui seria, la castaña tragó saliva ante la mirada de su madre.

-N-No-dijo Yui nerviosa-. Es sólo que es raro que no esté ahí, sólo eso.

-Eso ya lo sé... ¿Qué haré...? -decía la madre de Yui.

-No sé mamá.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si investigas qué le sucedió a la tarta? -dijo la madre emocionada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? Díselo a Ui o a papá.

-¡Venga Yui! Sabes que quieres hacerlo, además, de pequeña te gustaban las series de detectives, ¿o no?

-S-Si me gustaban, pero eso no significa que quiera jugar ahora a ser detective.

-¡Venga Yui! Hazlo por mí, y por la tarta. Está muy buena, probé un poco antes de comprarla.

-E-Está bien... por la tarta... -respondió susurrando Yui.

Cuando Yui aceptó el trabajo de detective, creía tener al culpable, su hermana menor ya que ella había desaparecido momentos antes de la desaparición de la tarta. Así que para acortar la investigación y los problemas que eso tenía la interrogó exhaustivamente, pero no dio resultados, Ui se mantuvo firme alegando que ella era inocente. Yui, creyó la historia de su hermana, quien dijo que había ido a beber algo a la cocina y que después había subido a revisar algo ensu habitación y que de camino aquí fue al baño. Después de eso Yui estaba en blanco. Así que decidió reunir a toda la familia alrededor de la mesa para discutir el asunto.

-Os he reunido aquí por el asunto que está azotando la familia. El tartisecuestro se ha tornado más difícil de lo que me esperaba -dijo Yui seria.

-Tartisecuestro... -respitió riendo el padre de Yui.

-Papá, estáte serio-dijo Yui-. Además, el nombre fue idea de Ui.

-¡Onee-chan! -exclamó Ui avergonzada ante la acusación.

Yui siguió investigando la desaparición de la tarta. Decidió buscar en la escena del crimen, buscando alguna pista que la ayudara a encontrar la tarta perdida. Miró en cada uno de los cajones pero la tarta seguía sin aparecer. Decidió entonces subir al segundo piso, y revisó profundamente la habitación de Ui, para confirmar si estaba mintiendo o no. No encontró nada, así decidió ir a la siguiente habitación, se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de salir notó algo brillante justo debajo de la cama, que reflejaba a la luz de la habitación, se acercó, y encontró algo... Una cuchara impregnada con una sustacia roja y pegajosa. Yui examinó la cuchara de cerca para ver qué era aquella sustancia, se arriesgó y probó la sustancia.

-''¡Esto es!'' -pensó Yui al probar la sustancia. Miró de cerca la cuchara-. ''Pero si esta es... ¡No es posible!'' -Pensó Yui nerviosa. Empezó a pensar detenidamente, juntando pieza por pieza del rompecabezas que había armado, viendo así dónde se había perdido-. ''Ui subió al segundo piso... Parecía alterada por algo... ¿Pero entonces cuándo...?-pensaba Yu-. ''¡Eso es!'' -se dio cuenta de todo y salió a toda prisa a la habitación que pertenecía a sus padres, pero justo cuando iba a entrar.

-¿Adónde crees que vas... Onee-chan? -dijo Ui en tono amenazador. Yui sintió algo frío en su nuca.

-Ui... sabía que estabas implicada... pero no imaginé que fuera... -dijo Yui.

-Te diste muy tarde Onee-chan, ahora levanta tus manos-dijo Ui, su hermana mayor la obedeció-. Ahora vayamos abajo, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, y entrégame esa cuchara por favor.

Yui estiró su brazo para entregarle la cuchara a Ui, cuando esta fue a recibirla su hermana mayor aprovechó el momento de descuido y le aplicó una llave para derrivar a Ui, pero no fue tan fácil y esta se resistió y forcejeó con Yui, la mayor aprovechó su fuerza que era mayor y logró arrancarle el instrumento a Ui de las manos, se acomodó, y disparó...

Yui se acomodó y se repuso, se levantó, vio el cuerpo de su hermana tendido en el suelo y se lamentó de que las cosas hubieran acabado así, agarró la cuchara y se decidió a bajar. Llegó a la sala donde no había nadie excepto ella quien sostenía aún la cuchara con la sustancia pegajosa.

-Sal -dijo Yui. Una figura salió de entre las sombas de la cocina, el cual se habían apagado las luces de aquella habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Así que Ui falló? -dijo la figura al salir.

-Así que al fin te muestras... Mamá -dijo Yui seria sosteniendo firmemente la pistola.

-Me asombra que hayas podido resolver el caso, como era de esperarse de la gran detective Yui -dijo la madre de Yui con una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjate de tonterías, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Que por qué lo he hecho? ¿Alguna vez has probado el sabor de los ángeles? ¿O de los cielos? Nunca comprenderías el porqué lo hice. Pero da igual, la tarta será mía, ah, y por supuesto, de tu hermana también, pero como ya no está... -dijo sonriendo.

-Así que me vendió... -dijo Yui, quien al momento de escuchar eso bajó la guardia a causa del impacto de la noticia lo cual le dio tiempo a su madre de sacar otra pistola que tenía escondida y disparó, pero Yui logró esquivarlo por los pelos.

Yui es escondió rápidamente tirando la mesa al suelo junto con las sillas que estaban delante creando así una barricada. Los impactos producidos por la pistola resonaban contra la mesa como si fueran gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el cristal. Yui no tenía mucho tiempo, su madre seguramente había pensado en algún plan por si acaso algo así ocurría. Echó un vistazo rápido a la ventana, vio las cortinas que estaban ahí, tuvo una idea, no le quedaban muchos disparos, tenía que conservarlos. Así que disparó tres veces en dirección a su madre para hacerla retroceder durante unos segundos, lo consiguió, rápidamente tiró de las cortinas arrancándolas de donde estaban sujetas, se quitó la camiseta que tenía puesta dejando sólo su sujetador cubriendo su cuerpo. No debía fallar, si lo hacía sería el final.

Puso en marcha el plan, tiró la cuchara contra el suelo haciendo que esta soltara un sonido metálico captando la atención de la madre, quien pensó que su hija se iba a rendir al fin, así que salió a darle el golpe de gracia para ponerle fin a todo. Cuando se asomó vio la cuchara en el suelo, luego vio que había una sombra sobre el suelo, pensó que su hija había hecho el movimiento final lanzándose de cabeza hacia ella, ''¡Muy lenta!'' pensó la madre de Yui al ver la sombra y se dispuso a disparar a su hija... Pero eso no era más que una distracción vio hacia la barricada de Yui donde esta ya le estaba apuntando con su arma.

-Muy lenta, mamá -dijo Yui antes de apretar el gatillo y asestarle dos disparos en el pecho a su madre. Esta cayó hacia atrás quedando tendida en el suelo, Yui había ganado...

-Cariño, ahora que salí del baño via a Ui tirada en el suelo y también encontré esto en nuestra habitación ¿por qué... ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! -exclamó el padre de Yui al ver el desorden que había en la casa.

-He... ganado papá -dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

...

-¡Quiero que todo quede como estaba antes! -exclamó el padre de las hermanas enfadado.

-Sí... -respondieron las tres chicas mientras ordenaban.

-Mira que armar esto por una tarta...-murmuró el padre-. ¡Más rápido! Y otra cosa, yo seré el que se coma esta tarta.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamaron todas-. ¡Eso no es justo! -dijo Ui.

-No haber armado este alboroto -dijo el padre indiferente.

-P-Pero si yo gané... -murmuró sollozando Yui, quien de todas formas había perdido.

Y así fue como se resolvió el caso del _tartisecuestro. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Yui se encontraba caminando a través de las calles mientras se dirigía a la universidad donde le había enviado un mensaje de texto a su novia diciéndole que ya estaba de camino y que no le faltaba mucho opr llegar. A su lado, o más bien detrás de ella, venía su hermana menor tratando de alcanzarla. Yui estaba enfada con su hermana por los sucesos de la noche anterior, ya que su querida hermana menor la había traicionado de la peor manera solo para conseguir un trozo mayor de tarta. Cabe decir que, la tarta al final la terminaron partiendo a partes iguales entre las tres mujeres de la familia ya que el padre de ambas hermanas al ver el alboroto que habían causado partió para sí mismo un trozo más grande que el de las mujeres, esto causó indignación por parte de todas aunque el padre de las hermanas no le prestó atención.

Ui se dio cuenta de que su hermana, su querida hermana mayor, estaba enfadada con ella y esto le hizo sentirse mal, había tratado de disculparse con ella durante la mañana pero esta siempre la evitaba, Ui no sabía que hacer, llegado cierto tiempo se perdió en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaba detrás de Yui. Mientras iba caminando escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor que le dijo ''espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida''. Ui la escuchó y le hizo caso y esperó a su hermana en la puerta del establecimiento donde esta había entrado. Esperó durante más o menos cinco minutos hasta que la puerta de dicho establecimiento se abrió dando paso a la hermana mayor. Ui fue a recibirla con la intención de dirigirle algunas palabras.

-Onee-chan, yo... -decía Ui con tono triste.

-Toma -dijo Yui ofreciéndole una piruleta de gran diámetro a su hermana como las que se ven en las películas.

-Onee-chan, ¿y esto? -preguntó la menor confudida.

-Una piruleta, ¿no la quieres? -dijo Yui aún con el brazo extendido.

-B-Bueno sí... Pero pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo -dijo Ui mirando fijamente al suelo.

-¿Enfadada? ¿Por qué? -dijo Yui mientras abría un paquete nuevo de cigarrilos que compró en la tienda. Ui la miró confundida.

-Pues por lo de anoche, te traicioné sabes...

-No estoy enfadada, de hecho, ni se me pasó por la cabeza estarlo. Aunque lo que hizo papá no estuvo bien... -dijo Yui triste por el oportunismo de su padre.

-O sea que...

-¿La quieres o no? -dijo Yui volviendo a ofrecer el dulce a su hermana menor.

-¡Onee-chan! -exclamó Ui alegre quien aceptó el dulce por parte de su hermana.

-''¿Hmm?'' -pensó Yui mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca, observó a su hermana degustar alegremente aquel dulce, comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su mochila-. Ui -dijo la mayor.

-¿Hmm? -respondió esta mientras seguía comiendo la piruleta.

-Toma-dijo pasándole dos bandas para el pelo-. Hazte dos coletas.

-Está bien Onee-chan -dijo esta confundida por la repentina petición de su hermana. Obedeció, y se hizo dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza. Yui la observó detenidamente-. ¿O-Onee-chan...? -preguntó esta nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de su hermana.

-Vale Ui-dijo esta y sacó su teléfono móvil-. Posa con el dulce y dame tu mejor sonrisa -dijo Yui mientras enfocaba con la cámara del móvil a Ui.

Ui le hizo caso obedientemente a su hermana. Se colocó la piruleta a un lado de la cara y trató de hacer la mejor sonrisa que pudo, ya eran claras las intenciones que Yui tenía, cualquiera que le viera pensaría que ella tenía algún tipo de complejo hacía su hermana menor. Después de varios intentos Ui no podía sacar a relucir la sonrisa que su hermana esperaba ansiosa. Después de un rato se resginó ante la posible esperanza de sonrisa alguna.

-No puedo Onee-chan... -dijo Ui triste ante el hecho de no poder complacer a su hermana.

-Hmmm...-dijo Yui pensativa-. ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué tal si piensas en la persona más especial para ti?

-¿La persona más especial para mí...? -dijo Ui pensativa. A continuación empezó a visualizar a todas las personas que ella conocía en su cabeza, tratando de descubrir a aquella persona especial que su hermana mayor había mencionado antes. Vió dentro de su cabeza a cada una de las amigas que tenía y había hecho recientemente, vio a Azusa, Jun e incluso a las senpais que eran amigas de su hermana. Vio a sus padres y parientes, e incluso a la anciana que tanto querían y que vivía a su lado, quien había ayudado a su hermana y a ella tantas veces. Sin ningún resultado, ''¡esto es inútil!'' pensó Ui, no iba a poder ayudar a su hermana y eso la entristecía. Sí... su hermana, la persona que había estado dsde siempre y la persona que siempre la ayudada sin dudar en lo más mínimo. ''Ya veo...'' fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Ui.

Yui y Ui se encontraban sentadas en uno de los asientos del metro que debían tomar para llegar hasta la universidad. Yui iba mirando alegre su nuevo fondo de pantalla que había cambiando, siendo esta vez la foto de Ui momentos antes. Ui iba mirando el paisaje que se cernía al frente de ella, también llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye Ui -dijo Yui.

-¿Si, Onee-chan? -respondió esta girándose para ver a su hermana.

-¿En quién has pensado? Al principio no podías hacerlo pero de repente pudiste y mira qué foto saqué-dijo mientras enseñaba la susodicha foto a Ui-. Pareces toda una niña pequeña, cualquiera que me viera ahora pensaría que soy una pervertida -dijo con sus manos en las mejillas alusinando.

-Y-Ya veo... -respondió Ui con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Así que dime, ¿en quién pensaste? -dijo Yui acercándose a la cara de su hermana.

-Pues... Es un secreto -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su hermana.

-¡Venga Ui! No seas mala-dijo suplicando a su hermana-. Podría ser... ¿de la persona que te gusta?

-Tal vez -dijo mientras sonreía.

-¡Ui! -exclamó esta, la menor solo reía.

...

-Yui... -dijo Tsumugi.

-¿Si? -respondió esta mientras realizaba los deberes que le habían dejado.

-Tenemos que hablar -dijo Tsumugi colocando una mano en el hombro de Yui, tenía en su otra mano el teléfono de la castaña y había visto el fondo de pantalla.

-¿Ah? -respndió esta confundida.

...

-Y eso fue lo que pasó -dijo Yui mientras caminaba.

-Ya veo... -respondió Nodoka, quien iba caminando a su lado.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Creía que tenía algún tipo de complejo por Ui -dijo, y le dio otra probada al helado que tenía.

-Cualquiera pensaría igual Yui-dijo Nodoka, le limpió con un pañuelo un poco de helado que Yui tenía en la mejilla-. Pareces una niña -dijo Nodoka quien le dio una probada a su helado.

-Jejeje -rió Yui mientras rascaba su nuca.

...

Las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Mio y Ritsu haciendo los deberes. Junto a ellas se encontraban Tsumugi, Yui, Nodoka, Elizabeth, Mako, Saki y Yomi. Era increíble que todas cupieran sin estar incómodas. Cada una iba haciendo lo que le correspondía, y en caso de que alguna tuviera alguna duda podía preguntarle a la otra, si es que lo sabía, claro está. Yui y Nodoka fueron las últimas en llegar ya que Yui se había distraído por el camino.

-Hmmm-decía Yui mientras buscaba algo en su mochila-. ¿Dónde está mi cuaderno...?

-Está aquí, Yui -dijo Nodoka mientras le pasaba el cuaderno perdido a Yui.

-Gracias Nodoka-chan -respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-''¿Eh?'' -pensó Mako al ver a ambas chicas.

Pasaron treinta minutos y todas seguían en lo suyo, de vez en cuando alguna que otra se levantaba para hacer algo que debía hacer, principalmente era la necesidad de ir al baño, pero siempre regresaban para seguir con sus deberes.

-Nodoka-chan, ¿cómo se hace este? -preguntó Yui mientras le enseñaba el cuaderno con la pregunta en cuestión.

-Ah, pues elevas este al cuadrado y luego lo divides por este -respondió Nodoka.

-Oh ya veo. Gracias Nodoka-chan -dijo Yui con una sonrisa.

Diez minutos después.

-Nodoka-chan. ¿Y este? -dijo Yui enseñándole de nuevo el cuaderno.

-Tienes que multiplicarlo. Cuando llegues al final trata lo más posible que no te den decimales -respondió Nodoka.

-Gracias Nodoka-chan -respondió la castaña.

Otros diez minutos después.

-Qué sed... -dijo Yui por lo bajo mirando fijamente el cuaderno, se tocaba la garganta.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber Yui? -preguntó Nodoka.

-¿En serio Nodoka-chan? Puedo ir yo sola.

-Tranquila, de hecho, yo también iba a buscar algo para beber -dijo Nodoka sonriendo.

-Entonces vayamos juntas -dijo Yui.

-Está bien -respondió. Ambas se levantaron para buscar algo de beber.

-Esto... -dijo Mako cuando ambas amigas se retiraron.

-No digas nada -respondieron Tsumugi, Ritsu y Mio sin apartar la vista de los deberes.

Yui se encontraba de regreso a su habitación cuando las clases concluyeron. Tsumugi le había dicho que se dirigiera directamente a la habitación alegando que tenía que hablar con ella de algo, esto hizo que Yui se pusiera nerviosa ya que pensaba que habá hecho enojar a Tsumugi de alguna forma, así que hizo caso al mensaje y se digirió lo más rápido que pudo a la habitación de ambas. Llegó a la habitación y procedió a abrir la puerta.

-Mugi-chan, ya llegué -anunció Yui una vez dentro de la habitación.

-Siéntate Yui -diijo Tsumugi.

-Está bi...-dijo Yui pero vio que no estaban solas-. ¡¿Q-Quién es ella?!

-Buenas tardes Hirasawa-san -dijo la mujer sentada a un lado de Tsumugi.

-Yui, siéntate por favor -repitió la rubia.

-E-Está bien... -dijo Yui y procedió a sentarse.

-Yui, ella es la doctora Kobayashi-dijo la rubia meintras presentaba a la esbelta mujer de no más de treinta años, tenía una abundante cabellera negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos igualmente negros que reflejaban una profundidad e inteligencia que pondría nervioso a cualquiera-. Es la psicóloga personal de la familia -terminó de presentar la rubia.

-Un placer -dijo la psicóloga haciendo una reverencia.

-I-Igualmente... -dijo Yui confundida e hizo también una reverencia-. ¿A qué se debe esto Mugi-chan?

-Verás Yui... -empezaba Tsumugi.

-Por favor Kotobuki-san, déjeme a mi-dijo la mujer-. Verá Hirasawa-san, la señorita Kotobuki me llamó personalmente para hablarme de que usted padece un caso extremo de dependencia.

-¿...Qué?-dijo Yui confundida-. ¿Dependecia? ¿A qué?

-Según lo que la señorita Kotobuki me dijo, usted es muy dependiente a Manabe Nodoka.

-¡Eso es ridículo! Yo no dependo de Nodoka-chan -dijo Yui airada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿En serio Yui? -dijo Tsumugi mirando fijamente a Yui, esta recordó las veces que ella y Nodoka estaban juntas.

-B-Bueno, lo único es que confío mucho en ella, nada más -dijo Yui avergonzada.

-Así que-prosiguió Kobayashi-. Te haremos un tratamiento para dejar tu dependencia hacia Manabe Nodoka.

-¿T-Tratameinto...? -dijo Yui nerviosa.

-Así es. Empezaremos alejándote lo más posible de Manabe-san. Y después proseguiremos.

-¿Qué? No podéis hacer eso. ¿Qué pensará Nodoka cuando le diga eso? Seguro se lo tomará mal.

-Ella entenderá -dijo Kobayashi.

-¡Si, claro! Le diré: Nodoka-chan, lo siento, ya no nos podemos ver y no tengo una razón para eso -exclamó Yui enfadada.

-Por favor Yui-dijo Tsumugi tratando de calmar a la castaña-. Yo hablaré con Nodoka, me gustaría que lo intentaras, por mi -dijo Tsumugi mirando fijamente a Yui.

-... Está bien, lo haré, por ti -dijo Yui tomando la mano de su novia.

-Gracias Yui -dijo la rubia aliviada.

-Empezaremos desde ahora -dijo la psicóloga.

-Ya verá-dijo Yui dirigiéndose a Kobayashi-. Verá que puedo estar perfectamente sin Nodoka-chan y le daré una lección -dijo Yui, alguien llamó a la puerta, la castaña se levantó.

-Esa es la idea -respondió la psicóloga. Yui abrió la puerta.

-Yui-dijo Nodoka-. Mira, te dejaste esto en clase -dijo la chica de las gafas mientras le pasaba un cuaderno a Yui.

-¡Gracias Nodoka-chan! -exclamó Yui alegre. Se escuchó desde atrás un ''ejem, ejem''-. Desde ahora -dijo Yui avergonzada. Nodoka estaba confundida.

**Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Perdonad la demora. Ya sabéis, si os gustó el capítulo dejadme un review, que últimamente no me dejáis reviews, con lo que os quiero yo lectores... ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Yui se encontraba caminando a través de los diferentes pasillos que atravesaban la universidad como si fuera una copia del sistema circulatorio que cada una de las personas poseemos. La castaña no estaba prestando atención al camino que se cernía frente a ella, la conversación, o más bien tortura, que había tenido con su pareja acompañada de la irritante y presumida de la especialista que la había estado apoyando a la rubia había hecho que Yui se desconectara del mundo durante un lapso de tiempo indefinido.

Según la rubia acompañada de su paladín con traje que seguramente era más caro que el salario mínimo japonés la castaña era una dependiente extrema de Manabe Nodoka y eso debía acabarse, algo que Yui consideraba absurdo, sí era cierto que Nodoka la ayudaba en repetidas ocasiones pero la castaña no consideraba que era una dependiente extrema de la chica de gafas. Pero Yui era una mujer moderna, lo cual significaba que era una persona fuerte y luchadora, no iba a dejar que aquella estirada con zapatos lo suficientemente caros como para pagar una matícula le dijera dependienta, Yui le enseñaría una lección en frente de su pareja para demostrar su valía.

Continuando su camino a través de la universidad Yui planeaba cómo demostrarle a Tsumugi y a Kobayashi que ella era perfectamente independiente. Aunque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacer eso, pero la idea llegaría a Yui como una bala impactando en su objetivo.

-¿Tú qué piensas Nodo...-la castaña se dio cuenta de que estaba sola-. Tch -fue lo último que dijo antes de continuar con su camino.

Las horas pasaron como lo hacían usualmente en aquellos días de estudios. Nodoka y Yui habían hablado muy poco durante el primer día de tratamiento, en la cara de ambas se denotaba la incomodidad al haber sido separadas tan sorpresivamente, pero si querían acallar la boca de aquella presumida psicóloga debían someterse a aquél martirio. Lo más que se dijeron mutuamente fue un simplón ''hola'' y otro ''¿cómo va todo?'' de los más normal. Para proseguir con el ''tratamiento'' si así se podía llamar a eso, debían sentarse lo más alejado de la otra lo más que puedan para evitar que todo se derrumbara, y así iba a ser durante los próximos días.

Y por si la separación forzosa no fuera poco Yui debía someterse a sesiones de análizis mentales encabezados por aquella psicóloga que Yui consideraba de lo más irritante. La Dra. Kobayashi se sentaba con aires de grandeza mirando a Yui con una mirada que claramente era de superioridad sobre Yui, se disponía a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas, desde las más simples hasta las más incómodas haciendo que Yui se irritara y enojara más de una vez en cada sesión.

-Veamos...-decía Kobayashi-. ¿Alguna vez fuiste víctima de abusos en la escuela?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Yui confundida.

-Responda por favor -dijo seriamente la mujer.

-No, nunca he sido víctima de abusos escolares.

-Ya veo...-se acomodó las gafas-. ¿Alguna vez has sido acosada por alguien más?

-¿Cómo dice?

-¿O sido víctima de acoso sexual por parte de algún pariente o amigo?

-¡Por Dios! -exclamó Yui levantándose violentamente de donde estaba acostada.

-Límitese a contestar Srta. Hirasawa.

-No-respondió enfadada. Se volvió a acostar-. Nunca he sido acosada sexualmente por...-hizo una pausa, la incomodidad e irritación eran evidentes en su cara-... un familiar ni tampoco por un amigo. He sido bendecida con unos padres que me quieren a más no poder, una hermana sumamente cariñosa y amigos de los que pocos hay, así que no tengo ningún pasado turbio.

-Ya veo... ¿Entonces por qué cree usted que depende tanto de la Srta. Manabe?

-Yo no dependo de Nodoka-chan. Simplemente somos amigas muy apegadas -respondió la castaña mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo en sus manos.

-Tengo entendido que la Srta. Manabe la ha ayudado en múltiples ocasiones debido a que usted es olvidadiza.

-Bueno...-dijo Yui pasando el bolígrafo entre sus dedos una y otra vez-, admito que Nodoka-chan me ha ayudado varias veces debido a eso, ¿pero y qué? ¿Acaso usted nunca ha olvidado algo?

-¿O sea que la causa de su dependencia hacia la Srta. Manabe es por el mal funcionamiento de su memoria a corto plazo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ella solo es-

-¿O es que ella es una solitaria que no quiere quedarse sola y por eso la mantiene usted cerca? -Ahí va lo último de la paciecia de Yui. Rompió el lápiz con sus dedos de la mano derecha.

-Oiga...-decía Yui conteniéndose-. Acepto que hable de mí, eso puedo lo aguantar. Pero no voy a tolerar a nadie que hable mal de Nodoka-chan -dijo Yui y a continuación se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la salida.

-La veo dentro de dos días Srta. Hirasawa -dijo sin apartar la vista de sus apuntes.

-Es usted peor que un enema de plomo Srta. Kobayashi -dijo Yui sin mirarla y se marchó.

-Interesante... -murmuró con una tenue sonrisa mientras observaba los restos del lápiz que antes había sido objeto de juegos de la castaña.

Yui se encontraba caminando sin rumbo establecido a través de las diferentes calles de la ciudad. El día estaba acabando, una luz de color naranja bañaba a la ciudad dando una apariencia de oro a los edicios que eran alcanzados por dicha luz. Yui no sabía qué hacer, estaba de mal humor, aquella sesión había sido la más dura hasta ahora, aquella especialista nunca había hecho preguntas de aquel calibre, Yui sintió durante un momento que aquella mujer lo hacía únicamente para mofarse de ella y poder pasar el rato. Una pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Yui: ¿por qué aquella mujer, con tantos títulos que comprobaban su profesionalidad, estaba trabajando en un caso tan insignificante como el suyo? Seguramente la Srta. Kobayashi tendría pacientes más importantes que ella y con problemas peores que el suyo y que serían más interesantes.

-''Ya... Ya... Yui, no lo pienses tanto'' -dijo Roger.

-''¡Hombre! Mira quien aparece por fin'' -respondió Yui riendo.

-''He estado desconectado un buen rato. Últimamente me he sentido agotado.''

-''¿Estás bien?'' -preguntó la castaña mientras entraba a una librería sin darse cuenta.

-''Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Más importante... Cómo te has puesto ahí dentro eh'' -dijo con tono burlón.

-''Ya ves... Menos mal que me contuviste, sino no sé qué hubiera pasado...''

-''Vaya, ¿te diste cuenta?'' -dijo riendo.

-''Pues claro que me di cuenta, ¿por quién me tomas?'' -respondió también riendo.

-''Vaya, vaya. Ya no puedo hacer de las mías sin que te des cuenta'' -dijo.

-''Más te vale mantenerte a raya y...- no pudo acabar porque se dio cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban.

-''¿Cómo llegamos aquí?'' -preguntó Roger mientras veía la librería.

-''No sé... Como estábamos hablando no nos dimos cuenta'' -respondió Yui.

-''Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no echamos una ojeada? Tal vez encontremos algo interesante.''

-''Supongo que tienes razón.''

-''¿Alguna vez no la he tenido mi querida Yui?''

-''No me tires de la lengua Roger'' -dijo sonriendo.

Yui y Roger se pusieron a ojear las estanterías donde se encontraban los libros. Miraron la mayoría de las estanterías, viendo tanto los libros que recién habían salido al mercado como los que ya tenían un tiempo de estar ahí. También miraron los libros que relataban sucesos históricos, la castaña principalmente miró los libros que relataban la historia de diferentes bandas, se concentró en los libros que contaban la historia de las bandas llamadas Nirvana y Led Zeppelin. Después de un rato de leer la historia de las dos bandas Yui siguió mirando diferentes libros. Llegó a una sección que nunca pensó en ver: la sección de auto-ayuda.

Miró una cantidad considerable de los libros que entraban en aquel género literario que lo leían principalmente las personas lo suficientemente desesperadas como para comprar los libros escritos por personas que probablemente nunca hayan experimentado las situaciones que ellos mismos narran con tanta facilidad en aquellas páginas impregnadas de ''conocimiento'', según Yui. Yui pudo ver una revista especializada en el ámbito de la psicología, casi de manera instantánea la imagen de su segadora vino a su mente, rápidamente soltó un bufido que denotaba su rechazo. A pesar de todo se dispuso a agarrar la revista. Ésta estaba por el lado de atrás así que Yui la giró y vio en la portada con una pose firme y segura de sí misma a nada más y nada menos que a la Srta. Kobayashi Akira quien había publicado un artículo en unas de las revistas más importantes de Japón en lo que a la psicología respecta. Yui no pudo hacer una mueca ante la foto que estaba en la portada con su mirada firme y su sonrisa calmada pero que daba entender la confianza en sí misma que tenía aquella especialista. Yui ojeó la portada y empezó a leer en voz baja: ''La increíble Dra. Kobayashi nos asombra otra vez con una de sus maravillosas teorías. Esta vez nos relata acerca de la verdad detrás de los sueños...'' el texto seguía pero Yui decidió dejar de leer, ya era suficiente tener que aguantarla durante dos horas por sesión tres veces a la semana.

Yui colocó de nuevo la revista y la giró para que la portada no pudiera ser vista. Después de haber hecho esto una duda vino a la cabeza de Yui: ¿cuánta influencia tenía la familia de Mugi-chan para tener una profesional del calibre de la Srta. Kobayashi? Decidió que se lo preguntaría a Mugi-chan personalmente y también había decidido preguntarle a la doctora el por qué tenía interés en Yui, eso era algo que no le cuadraba y mucho menos después de haber visto aquel artículo. Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, aquel no era el momento, dicho momento llegaría a su debido tiempo, lo realmente importante sería si cuando el momento mencionado anteriormente llegase ella estaría preparada. La Dra. Kobayashi parecía el tipo de persona que haría a un violador convertirse en cura en una sola sesión, eso la hacía una persona de sumo cuidado. Siguió su recorrido. Alcanzó a ver un libro que decía: ''Cómo mantener tus emociones e impulsos a raya''. Veamos a ver qué tal es, fue lo que pensó Yui. Se dispuso a agarrar el libro pero cuando lo iba a coger otra persona con las mismas intenciones se topó con la mano de la castaña.

-Oh, disculpe -dijo Yui, se giró para ver a la persona con la que había ''chocado'', si se puede decir así.

-No, discúlpame tu -dijo la mujer. Era una mujer con el pelo de un color negro sumamente profundo como el cielo nocturno, sus ojos reflejaban una calma que haría a las más nerviosas dormir de un tirón, la sonrisa que acompañaba la cara de aquella misteriosa mujer hacía que su rostro se viera más relajado aún, su pelo llegaba a los hombros dándole un aspecto serio y maduro. No pasaría más allá de cuarenta años, cuarenta y dos a lo sumo-. Veo que no soy la única que necesita libros como estos -dijo, soltó una risita propia de una niña.

-S-Sí -respondió Yui después de haber salido del trance que aquella mujer.

-Últimamente mi trabajo se ha puesto tan pesado que he tenido que recurrir a libros como estos -dijo y volvió a soltar aquella risita propia de una niña.

-¡S-Sí! La entiendo perfectamente. Últimamente los estudios se me han acumulado y encima me han obligado a ir a terapia, ¿se lo puede creer? ¡A terapia! -dijo Yui, luego se dio cuenta de que había revelado mucha información suya-. L-Lo lamento, no era mi intención contarle ese tipo de cosas, seguramente pensará que estoy loca -dijo con una sonrisa neviosa.

-Para nada-dijo la mujer riendo-. Cualquier puede ir a terapia. De hecho, mi hija es psicóloga, no veas lo pesada que puede ser a veces -dijo la mujer.

-La entiendo perfectamente. La doctora que me atiende me hace más daño en comparación con la ayuda que me da.

-Jajaja-rió la mujer-. Soy Kobayashi Ayaka, un placer -dijo extendiéndole la mano a Yui.

-Yo soy Hirasawa Yui, el placer es mío -dijo respondiendo al gesto. ''Igual que la doctora'' pensó Yui.

-Dime Yui...-dijo la mujer-. ¿Te apetece venir a beber un poco conmigo? -dijo la mujer imitando el gesto de estar levantando una copa.

-Qué atrevida es usted-dijo Yui riendo-. Nos acabamos de conocer y ya quiere invitarme a beber, dígame, ¿y si soy menor de edad?

-¿Lo eres? -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-... ¿A beber a dicho no?-la mujer asintió-. Vamos -dijo Yui, la mujer la siguió.

La mujer pagó el libro el cual le había echado el ojo. Salió de la librería seguida de Yui y se dirigieron a un bar el cual la Sra. Ayaka era una conocida cliente frecuente. Llegaron al lugar destinado y al entrar los dos hombres que atendían en la barra saludaron a la mujer de manera muy amistosa, la mujer les devolvió el saludo. Se dirigieron a la barra y la Sra. Ayaka pidió una botella del mejor Sake que tenían. Se sentaron y esperaron dicha botella.

-Es usted muy conocida aquí Kobayashi-san -dijo Yui.

-¡Por favor Yui! No seas tan formal, me haces sentir vieja -dijo riendo la mujer.

-Está bien... ¿Qué le parece Ayaka-chan? -dijo Yui, quien se sonrojó al decirlo. Cosa rara ya que nunca le había pasado eso, ni siquiera con Tsumugi.

-¡Así está mejor!-dijo la mujer quien le dio una palmada a Yui en la espalda. La botella con el alcohol llegó-. Venga Yui, bebamos -dijo sonriendo.

Bebieron hasta el momento una cantidad total de tres botellas y media de Sake, acompañado de unos aperitivos que el dueño del bar siempre le ofrecía a Ayaka. Hablaron durante un buen rato, ya hacía tiempo que la noche había llegado para quedarse ahí hasta que le tocara retirarse de nuevo como sucedía siempre con cada amanecer. Ambas eran buenas soportando el alcoho, Yui gracias a las pequeñas fiestas que ella y Nodoka siempre celebraban y esto la había ayudado a desarrollar mayor resistencia ante el alcohol, aunque este Sake era de una calidad respetable, pareciera como si las guardaran única y exclusivamente para la señora Kobayashi Ayaka a quien le seguía pareciendo una persona enigmática a Yui.

-¿Y qué pasó luego? -preguntó Ayaka mientras se acababa el contenido de su vaso.

-Unos mafiosos me perseguían mientras Ricchan y yo íbamos calle abajo en una bicicleta que tomé ''prestada''-dijo remalcando la palabra con sus dedos-, luego de eso mientras yo iba conduciendo mi amiga me declaró su amor pero en ese momento no podía responder algo así. A continuación mientras iba manejando la bicicleta que tomé prestada tomé también un móvil ''prestado'' -dijo remalcando la palabra otra ves. Dio un trago a su copa.

-¿Y luego? -preguntó curiosa Ayaka.

-Avisé a la policía y tracé un plan para poder atrapar a los mafiosos sin que hubiera víctimas. Nos metimos en un lugar lleno de gente para que hubiera testigos, obviamente le dije a al policía el sitio donde iríamos, y cuando llegamos a aquel sitio Ricchan y yo nos entregamos para que los mafiosos se mostraran. Cuando decidieron actuar temerariamente la policía llegó en ese momento y les pillaron y así nos salvaron.

-¿Y ahí acaba el sueño que tuviste? -preguntó Ayaka, quien pidió otra botella cuando la que tenían se terminó.

-Así es. Es uno de los sueños más raros que he tenido en un tiempo -dijo Yui riendo, Ayaka le rellenó el vaso-. Dime Ayaka-chan, ¿a qué te dedicas? -preguntó Yui.

-¿Yo? Pues... Soy la directora de un sitio... Sí, un sitio. Un sitio que siempre debe mantener la apariencia de lo mejor de lo mejor y en el cual el más mínino fallo puede ser fatal.

-Duro... -dijo Yui mientras bebía.

-Así es. Últimamente mantener el sitio que dirijo se ha vuelto más pesado.

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a que me invites y te desahogues -dijo Yui levantando la copa, ambas rieron y brindaron.

-Me gustaría que mi hija fuera más como tú Yui -dijo Ayaka.

-¿No te llevas bien con tu hija Ayaka-chan? -preguntó Yui.

-Bueno... no es que nos llevemos mal, sino que más bien nuestras ideas no congenian. Siempre me esfuerzo por mantener mi trabajo fuera de mi vida personal pero a veces estoy que no puedo más, pero mi hija eso no le importa, para ella lo más imporante es su carrera, no piensa en otra cosa más que en su trabajo.

-Tal vez le cueste abrirse. A mi me pasaba al principio.

-¿A ti? ¿En serio? -dijo Ayaka riendo.

-Así es. Recuerdo una vez que Ricchan me dijo: ''Yui, cuando te conocí y vi cómo eras pensé que te metías algo'' ¿Se lo puede creer? Vaya impresión de mi tenían -dijo Yui, Ayaka rió ante la anécdota. Yui sacó su siempre caja de cigarrillos que la acompañaba a todas partes.

-¿Fumas? -preguntó sorprendida Ayaka.

-Eh... sí, ¿sucede algo? -preguntó Yui nerviosa.

-Nada mujer-dijo riendo-. Es una suerte, a mi se me han acabado, ¿me das uno? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro -dijo Yui sonriendo.

La noche siguió y bebieron dos botellas más antes de tener que retirarse hacia sus respectivos hogares. Ayaka llamó a su conductor para que las recogiera a ambas. ''¿Un conducto...? Estoy con alguien de la alta sociedad'', pensó Yui quien apenas se podía mantener en pie. El conductor llegó, hizo una reverencia a Ayaka y le pidió que las llevara a ambas a cada uno de sus hogares, el conductor asintió con ''sí'' respetuoso. Se dispuso a abrirles la puerta a as dos mujeres para transportarlas a sus hogares.

_-''Ya no te soporto. Eres una molestia''._

_-''¡P-Pero! ¿Por qué dices eso? Nodoka-chan'' -preguntó Yui asustada._

_-''¿Acaso no me has oído? Mira que eres idiota, ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo pero no pensé que fuera hasta ese extremo. Ya no te soporto Yui, me cansé de estar siempre cubriéndote y salvándote. No soy la única, si no me crees mira a tu hermana'' -dijo Nodoka señalando a Ui quien se encontraba en un extremo de aquella habitación de color blanco._

_-''Ui... ¿es cierto eso...?'' -preguntó Nerviosa Yui._

_-''Así es Onee-chan. Siempre te he admirado pero ya me he dado cuenta de que no eres lo que yo pensaba que eras, y al ver a la real tú me ha dado hasta vergüenza decir que eres mi hermana. Así que me voy Onee-chan, y seguramente Nodoka vendrá conmigo''._

_-''Adiós Yui'' -dijo Nodoka y se dispuso a marcharse junto con su hermana. _

_-''¡E-Espera! ¡Nodoka-chan, Ui! ¡No os vayáis! ¡No me dejéis sola por favor!'' -gritó Yui mientras se disponía a perseguir a las dos chicas que se alejaban a paso lento pero que le era imposible alcanzarlas opr algún motivo desconocido-. ''¡Esperad!'' -gritó desesperada._

-¡Esperad! -despertó Yui cubierta de una capa externa de sudor a causa del sueño que tuvo. Se encontraba en el sofá de su casa, el reloj marcaba las once de la mañana. Debía ir a la universidad aunque se haya saltado las clases de la mañana-. ¿Un sueño...? -murmuró Yui mirando fijamente su mano que staba cubierta de sudor. Se levantó para pepararse para ir a la universidad.

_Pobre Yui... Ése sueño sólo era el primero de muchos que desatarían un calvario para la castaña... Pero eso vendrá más adelante. _


End file.
